Mal ailleurs
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Comment on est arrivé à Quelque chose en plus. revu


Mal ailleurs 

(Seconde édition)

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2x1

Genre : angst, torture d'Hee-chan, romance 

Rating : R (lime)

Résumé : Préquelle de « Quelque chose en plus »

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant  g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

_ Et voilà ta chambre, termina l'élève chargée de lui faire visiter l'école avant de repartir. 

Elle l'avait trouvé mignon, mais beaucoup trop renfermé. Et puis il avait vraiment un regard bizarre qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Le genre de mec qu'était en bad trip 24h/24. 

Heero ferma la porte derrière lui. Il posa son sac sur le lit et en sortit mécaniquement ses affaires. L'uniforme. L'ordinateur. Ses vêtements de mission, le débardeur et le spandex. Un jean et un tee-shirt rouge. 

Mécaniquement, il les rangea. 

Mécaniquement. 

Comme tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis la veille au soir. 

Depuis l'erreur. 

L'accident. 

Son erreur, sa stupidité qui avait coûté la vie à des innocents, compromis la paix, donné l'occasion à OZ de s'emparer du monde. 

Son erreur. Sa faute. 

Au matin il avait reçu une nouvelle mission, détruire un croiseur d'OZ et avec soulagement il s'était noyé dans cette mission, inscrit au lycée le plus proche. 

Ne pas y penser. 

Enfermer ce trou noir au centre de son estomac. Le faire patienter. 

Ne pas y penser. 

Mais maintenant, maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien… plus rien pour l'occuper… plus rien pour l'empêcher d'y penser…

Le visage impassible de Heero se crispa soudain et prit une expression d'intense détresse, d'un désespoir effrayant. 

Il s'effondra au pied du lit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler alors qu'il dissimulait son visage contre ses genoux. 

Le trou noir dans son estomac, l'envie de vomir, le poids sur sa poitrine, le souffle coupé, l'envie de hurler. 

Je veux mourir je veux mourir je veux mourir je veux mourir 

Trop mal. Trop mal dans le cœur, culpabilité, pas supporter, et la petite fille qui sourit es-tu perdu grand frère perdu toute ma vie et le feu et l'immeuble détruit et le corps du chien un soldat qui a des émotions est inutile recommencez l'entraînement et la petite fille qui sourit et l'avion qui explose bande d'imbéciles vous êtes tombés dans le piège d'OZ coupable erreur…

Heero étouffa un sanglot et serra les dents. 

Il aurait voulu pouvoir vomir toute l'amertume, toute la culpabilité qui le pourrissaient de l'intérieur, le détruisaient. 

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, libérant ses larmes. Il n'y avait personne. Il pouvait pleurer autant qu'il voulait. Il pouvait se montrer faible autant qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait personne pour le voir. 

Se débarrasser de la douleur en lui. 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fines cicatrices blanches et horizontales qui ornaient l'intérieur de ses poignets. 

Avoir mal ailleurs. 

Grand frère, tu es perdu ? 

Ce n'était pas pour mourir. C'était juste pour avoir mal ailleurs. Ailleurs qu'au fond de lui. Une douleur physique, si supportable, si faible comparée à l'autre. 

Heero se leva, les jambes tremblantes et entra dans la petite salle de bain. Il s'effondra dans la douche, et ouvrit le robinet bleu. 

Heero s'allongea sur les carreaux glacés et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau froide lui tomber dessus comme une petite pluie fine et glaciale, trempant ses vêtements avant de le transpercer. 

Avoir mal ailleurs.   
Peut-être qu'il s'endormirait. 

Peut-être qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. 

***

Duo frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. G l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas seul sur la mission, qu'un autre pilote le rejoindrait probablement. 

Il avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de Heero ! 

Il y avait quelque chose chez ce type qui rendait Duo malade de curiosité. Tout était bizarre, chez lui, sa manière de s'exprimer, de se comporter, son regard…

Ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Duo de passer un peu de temps avec ce mystère ambulant. Avec ce joli mystère ambulant. Le mec était plus que mignon, ce qui ne rendait toute l'affaire que bien plus intéressante. Mais bon, il était pas apparu au dîner, à la grande déception de Duo et celui-ci avait donc décidé de passer voir si tout allait bien. 

Quoique son absence avait été plutôt prévisible, le jeune homme était aussi sociable qu'un ours polaire en période d'hibernation.

« Oi Heero ! »

Pas de réponse. La chambre était vide, mais Duo entendait le bruit de la douche. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. 

Pourquoi ne pas jeter un petit coup d'œil ? Heero ne se trimballait quand même pas avec son flingue sous la douche aussi, non ? Et puis même dans ce cas, ça valait le coup. De ce qu'il avait pu plus que deviner à travers cet espèce de truc ultra moulant que Heero portait… 

Il ne savait pas qui avait entraîné Heero, mais le spandex était sûrement l'une de ses botes secrètes pour distraire les soldats d'Oz. 

Attaque Sexy Heero. 

Walaï. 

Breeef. 

Duo ouvrit doucement la porte. S'il devait crever, autant crever pour une bonne raison. 

Le joli petit cul de Heero était plus qu'une bonne raison. 

Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et se figea. 

La salle de bain était presque inondée, le rideau de la douche n'était pas fermé, et Heero était allongé au fond, replié sur lui-même, le visage dissimulé derrière son bras. Il était tout habillé, et l'eau lui tombait dessus sans discontinuer. 

_Euh… Heero ? appela Duo, soudain un peu inquiet. 

Pas de réponse. Duo se précipita près de lui, l'eau de la douche était glacée. « Heero ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? ? ! ! »

Il ferma le robinet, s'accroupit près du pilote et le souleva, sidéré de sa légèreté. Les yeux de Heero étaient fermés, son visage pâle et ses lèvres presque bleues. Duo jura comme un charretier et transporta Heero dans la chambre, le déposa sur la moquette. Sa peau était glacée et il tremblait de froid. 

Duo le gifla de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises, et Heero, les joues en feu, finit par ouvrir les yeux, le regard brumeux. 

_ Parfait, petit con, maintenant tu restes réveillé, ok ? dit l'Américain incroyablement soulagé. Ou bien je te gifle jusqu'à ce que t'aies le visage tellement aplati qu'on pourrait le glisser sous ton spandex ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix, ne t'endors pas. T'es complètement gelé, putain, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu vas te faire la pneumonie du siècle, mec ! Bon, reste tranquille va falloir que je te réchauffe si tu veux pas ressembler à un mammouth dans un iceberg. Alors t'es gentil, tu me massacres pas quand t'auras récupéré après, parce que je fais ça pour ton bien !

Tout en parlant, Duo s'était mis à déshabiller l'autre garçon, prenant énormément sur lui-même pour ne pas profiter de la situation. Les vêtements trempés dévoilaient au fur et mesure qu'il les retirait ce que le spandex et le débardeur avaient promis, et même plus. « Bon Dieu, c'est pas possible que ce mec soit aussi parfait, pensa-t-il, avec une pointe de déprime. C'est bien ma veine, ça ! L'avoir tout à moi et pas pouvoir en profiter… C'est cruel ! ! ! » 

La peau d'Heero était mate, douce, mais le regard de Duo se posa sur les taches blanches qui la parsemaient. Des cicatrices. Il y avait même les deux qu'il lui avait faites lors de leur première rencontre, les plus récentes. Les autres avaient l'air plus anciennes. 

« Toi, t'as pas dû avoir une vie facile », pensa Duo. 

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de bleus, d'une couleur violacée. Probablement dus aux tirs qu'il s'était pris avec son Gundam la veille. 

_ Ok, Heero, tu bouges pas, je vais aller chercher de quoi te sécher. Reste réveillé, si t'as les yeux fermés quand je reviens ça va mal se passer, c'est moi qui te le dis ! 

Duo fit l'aller-retour de la chambre à la salle de bain à toutes vitesses, mais Heero ne s'était pas rendormi. Il le fixait, le regard encore flou, mais au moins il l'avait repéré. Il n'était pas totalement inconscient. 

Ça dépendait du sens qu'on donnait au mot, évidemment. 

Duo entreprit de le sécher avec force, en faisant attention à ne pas lui écorcher la peau, et ne réalisa pas qu'il mettait dans ses gestes une inquiétude et un soin particulier. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses des autres pilotes ? D'après Quatre, on est tous là pour la même chose, et je suppose qu'il a raison. Ah oui, Quatre c'est le petit blond avec qui je suis parti, celui qui pilotait le Gundam avec la double faucille. Il est vachement sympa, vraiment gentil. Il pourrait te donner des cours, soit dit en passant. Il m'a dit que le grand brun avec une mèche bizarre s'appelait Trowa et qu'il était très gentil aussi. M'enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'il trouve tout le monde gentil. La preuve, il a réussi à caser dans la conversation que c'était gentil de ta part d'avoir désamorcé les bombes, et que c'était gentil de la part du petit Chinois hargneux, c'est quoi son nom déjà, ah oui, Wu Fei appelle-moi-Chang, de s'être donné la peine de se déplacer pour nous informer de notre erreur. Texto. Ça y est, t'es sec ! Ça va mieux ? Putain t'es glacé, c'est l'Alaska ! Bouge pas. 

Duo se leva et alla ouvrir le lit en grand, avant de revenir près de Heero. Il le souleva dans ses bras, sans réaliser qu'il serrait l'autre garçon peut-être un peu trop contre lui, sans remarquer les doigts de Heero bouger légèrement pour s'agripper à sa chemise noire. 

Il le déposa doucement sur le matelas et le recouvrit des draps et des couvertures avant de commencer à se déshabiller à son tour. 

_ Prends pas ça personnellement, ok ? J'ai pas autre chose, et le corps humain y'a rien de mieux pour se réchauffer. Tu verras demain, t'auras un gros rhume et puis ça ira mieux ! 

Duo garda son caleçon. Il était pas sûr de ne rien tenter sinon… c'était déjà assez dur comme ça. Il poussa doucement Heero contre le mur puis se glissa dans le lit près de lui. Soudain hésitant, il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il se colla au corps froid du Japonais et l'entoura de ses bras, lui frottant le dos doucement. 

Un peu trop tendu, il ne se rendit pas compte que Heero s'était blotti volontairement contre lui mais il sentait son visage contre son torse, sa respiration sur sa peau qui se réchauffait lentement, et comme inconsciemment, Duo mit une main dans les cheveux noirs et commença à les caresser avec une espèce de tendresse absente. 

_ Tu sais que t'es bizarre, dans ton genre ? dit-il à voix basse. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il peut bien te passer par la tête de temps en temps. Du genre quand tu sautes d'un immeuble sans ouvrir ton parachute, ou que tu restes sans rien faire en face de l'ennemi qui te canarde. Ou que tu te fous tout habillé sous une douche glacée. Tu m'expliqueras demain ? Non, sans doute pas. Enfin…

Duo baissa le regard sur Heero. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait régulièrement. « Eh, je t'avais dit de pas dormir… »

Pas de réaction. « C'est qu'il dort vraiment, en plus… »

Duo hésita, mais le visage d'Heero était si paisible… L'expression sérieuse et hostile qu'il affichait toujours avait disparu, adoucissant toute son apparence. A le voir dormir, qui aurait pu croire qu'il était un dangereux terroriste ? 

« Ok, je te laisse dormir, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. T'es assez réchauffé pour te le permettre. Et puis t'es plutôt solide, d'après ce que je sais. »

Heero remua soudain dans son sommeil, relevant ses bras légèrement pour les poser à côté de sa tête, et Duo eut la vision fugitive d'un trait plus clair sur la peau sombre de ses poignets, et les sourcils froncés, il prit l'une des mains pour vérifier, la retournant doucement. 

Pas d'erreur. 

Trois traits bien droits et horizontaux de chaque côté, comme s'ils avaient été faits à la règle. « Même ça faut que tu le fasses bien, pas vrai ? » murmura Duo douloureusement. 

Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il savait trop bien. Il était passé par là, aussi. L'automutilation. Ce n'était pas pour mourir. C'était pour avoir mal « ailleurs ». Ailleurs qu'à l'âme, qu'au cœur, ne plus sentir la rage, l'impuissance, la tristesse, le chagrin, la peur, la culpabilité.  

Et voilà qui expliquait la chute libre de l'hôpital. Et voilà qui expliquait son attitude face à OZ la nuit précédente. 

Et voilà qui expliquait l'eau glacée. 

L'automutilation, l'autopunition.  

« C'est à cause de Noventa, que t'as fait ça ? 'de Dieu, Heero, on a tous fait la même connerie… t'as été plus rapide c'est tout, mais à quelques secondes près c'était l'un de nous qui descendait l'avion… C'est la guerre, des trucs comme ça, ça arrive ! Tu vas pas survivre si tu te mutiles à chaque fois… »

Il caressa les fines cicatrices. Elles n'étaient pas si vieilles que ça, deux ans, peut-être. Des cicatrices de plus, presque invisibles au milieu des autres. 

Pourtant sûrement les plus douloureuses. 

Presque inconsciemment, Duo enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Heero et posa la tête au-dessus de la sienne. Il s'endormit avec difficulté, les yeux fixés sur le visage adouci du pilote de Wing, écoutant sa respiration calme. 

Son corps s'était réchauffé, et Duo finit par fermer les yeux. 

***

Chaleur. 

Souffle sur sa joue. 

Corps serré contre lui. 

Heero se réveilla avec les sens en alerte, mais il se calma instantanément lorsque le souvenir brumeux de la nuit dernière lui revint à l'esprit.

Son premier réflexe fut de se maudire de s'être laissé voir en état de faiblesse, et la vague idée d'éliminer le témoin. 

Duo l'avait sorti de justesse. Il ne se serait sûrement pas réveillé sinon. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça aurait été une si mauvaise chose que ça… ? 

Non… ne pas commencer à penser comme ça… arrêter la guerre… réparer son erreur… ne laisser personne se battre à sa place… ne pas avoir souffert pour rien…

Heero fut prit d'un frisson involontaire et les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent immédiatement. Le jeune Japonais n'avait pas envie de bouger. Pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Rester dans cette chaleur, se noyer dans cette chaleur, y disparaître. 

Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le touche. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on rentre dans son espace vital. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Les bras autour de lui le réchauffaient, brisaient lentement le froid en lui, emplissaient le trou noir dans son ventre, faisaient disparaître la douleur et la nausée, sans qu'il ait besoin d'avoir mal ailleurs. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué sans qu'il le connaisse. 

Heero ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ne pas retourner à la réalité. Il avait baissé la garde, ignorait les appels alarmés de son côté soldat. Ne pas retourner à la guerre. Ne pas retourner au monde où il devait se tuer à ne pas montrer ses sentiments, comme on lui avait appris. 

Les autres, ceux d'en haut, ceux qui avaient « commandé » un soldat parfait au docteur J, ils voulaient qu'il n'ait pas de sentiments. Mais le docteur J avait expliqué à Heero que ce n'était pas possible. La seule chose à faire était de savoir les cacher. 

Comme J avait été fier de son élève ! Comme Heero était doué à cacher ses sentiments ! C'était tellement facile… Montrer ses sentiments, c'était se rendre vulnérable, c'était donner aux autres une arme pour le blesser. Alors le meilleur moyen de ne pas souffrir, c'était de les dissimuler. De faire croire à tous qu'il n'était qu'un robot sans émotions.

Alors… se reposer dans ces bras, encore un peu… juste un peu… Reprendre son souffle… 

« Heero ? »

Duo avait murmuré, mais sa voix était étrangement rauque, voilée par quelque chose qu'Heero n'arrivait pas à définir, mais il eut un réflexe de tension. 

A contrecœur, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva immédiatement plongé dans le regard bleu violet de Duo. Ils gardèrent le silence, sans lâcher l'autre du regard, oubliant presque de respirer au passage. 

Et puis Heero comprit. 

Du désir. 

Duo avait du désir pour lui. 

Alors c'était ça. Il n'avait jamais bien compris la définition qu'on lui en avait donné, mais maintenant il voyait. Le docteur J lui avait dit que ça arriverait. Que des gens éprouveraient sûrement du « désir » pour lui. Que c'était normal. 

Il lui avait dit que parfois ça durait toute la vie, et qu'on l'appelait amour. 

L'amour est un sentiment. 

Le désir est une réaction physique dans laquelle on peut trouver du réconfort. 

Le docteur J lui avait dit qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait tant que ça ne mettait pas en danger la mission et que c'était sa décision. 

Et Duo avait l'air de penser que c'était sa décision aussi, parce qu'il ne faisait que le regarder, comme s'il attendait. 

Et Heero se retrouvait là, avec le désir de Duo, sans savoir quoi en faire. Heero ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Ou plutôt si, il voulait rester encore un peu dans les bras de Duo. 

Est-ce que le désir de Duo lui permettrait de ne pas retourner au monde tout de suite ? Réconfort… oublier…

Heero bougea légèrement la jambe et vit Duo sursauter avant de se mordre la lèvre. Sa respiration s'était soudain accélérée, et il regarda de nouveau Heero. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux, pas de demande, juste de l'attente. L'attente d'une décision que le Japonais se sentait incapable de prendre. 

Une partie de lui l'exhortait à sortir du lit immédiatement et à ne pas aggraver plus les choses. 

Une autre…

Une autre lui promettait quelque chose de neuf, un risque à prendre. Un risque incalculable. Heero ferma les yeux, coupant le contact avec Duo, et il entendit l'autre garçon presque arrêter de respirer. 

Suivre ses émotions. C'était l'unique conseil que lui avait jamais donné Odin. Peut-être que c'était le moment de l'appliquer. 

Heero rouvrit les yeux. 

Sa décision devait se lire clairement, car Duo sourit, pas son sourire habituel, quelque chose de plus doux, et il posa une main sur la joue de Heero, et rapprocha son visage du sien. Heero garda les yeux ouverts quand les lèvres de Duo se posèrent sur les siennes. Juste un baiser papillon, un frôlement de lèvre contre lèvre, de cils contre cils, comme si Duo voulait s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. 

Et puis un nouveau baiser, plus ferme, et cette fois Heero baissa les paupières, plus par instinct qu'autre chose, et il laissa Duo lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, la caresser avec sa bouche, puis avec le bout humide de sa langue. 

Heero se sentit parcouru de frissons agréables, et lorsque Duo s'éloigna légèrement de lui, il émit un léger cri de protestation qui sortit sans prévenir, et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentit rougir. Duo se mit à rire doucement, et pendant quelques secondes Heero se demanda s'il se moquait de lui, mais l'Américain replongea vers son visage et l'embrassa avec force, cette fois, demandant l'entrée de sa bouche avec impatience. 

Pris d'une fièvre nouvelle, Heero s'exécuta sans se poser de questions, et répondit au baiser d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec plus d'assurance, et en quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus rien de tendre, juste de la passion, deux bouches qui se dévoraient comme si quelque chose pouvait arriver, là, maintenant, les séparer, et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de tout prendre, d'en profiter immédiatement. 

Et puis soudain, la bouche de Duo ne fut plus sur la sienne, mais sur sa gorge, mordillant, embrassant, puis sur son visage, et ses mains étaient partout sur son corps à la fois, le touchant dans des endroits que personne n'avait jamais approché, réveillant des sensations qu'il ne savait pas pouvoir exister, et Heero n'était plus lui-même qu'une sensation, une sensation pleine de nuances, et il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, une explosion, un raz de marée, et soudain la panique, la terreur de toutes ces sensations à la fois qu'il ne contrôlait pas, un affolement si complet qu'il lui coupa la respiration. 

Et comme si Duo l'avait senti, il s'arrêta soudain de le caresser, son visage au niveau de la gorge d'Heero, son corps légèrement au-dessus de celui du jeune Japonais, soutenu par ses coudes, sa respiration essoufflée chatouillant la peau sensibilisée par les baisers et les suçons. 

Heero avait les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond, la pupille tellement dilatée qu'elle lui emplissait tout l'œil, le souffle saccadé, soulagé que la tension ait baissé, mais aussi dévoré par l'envie de hurler de frustration. 

Quelque chose aurait dû arriver, et ça n'était pas arrivé parce que Duo avait arrêté. 

L'Américain, de la sueur sur le front, se redressa un peu pour regarder Heero et dit dans un souffle : « Tu viens trop vite… beaucoup trop vite… un peu plus et…»

Puis après un court silence, il ajouta : « Attends un tout petit peu… »

Heero hocha la tête et regarda Duo. Il avait l'air soudain embêté, puis haussa les épaules avant de plonger les doigts dans sa bouche. Heero réagit quasiment immédiatement, par pur instinct, attrapa la main de Duo et commença à les sucer avec application, sous le regard soudain presque carnassier de l'autre garçon, conscient que ce qu'il faisait semblait rendre Duo complètement fou et que Heero aimait ça. 

Puis soudain, incapable de se retenir plus, Duo arracha presque ses doigts de la bouche d'Heero et l'embrassa avec une violence et une passion qui laissa le Japonais complètement étourdi. « Tu me rends pas les choses faciles », souffla Duo d'une voix rauque. 

Il souleva légèrement les jambes d'Heero, s'arrêta quelques secondes « Ça va être un peu douloureux… » 

Heero secoua la tête pour signaler que ça n'avait pas d'importance. La douleur physique n'était rien pour lui. Mais si Duo s'arrêtait là, il deviendrait complètement fou. 

Ce fut un peu douloureux, au début, comme Duo l'avait dit. Ce fut si peu par rapport à ce qui suivit. De nouveau, les sensations, et puis Duo en lui, remplissait le vide en lui, affreux vide, et à cet instant Heero oublia tout, cette fois complètement, et avec l'impression que si jamais Duo s'éloignait de lui, tout s'écroulerait, tout s'effondrerait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, que la Terre explose, que les Colonies disparaissent, peu importe la guerre, Duo remplit le vide, et de nouveau quelque chose se prépare, et Heero cette fois l'attend avec fièvre, l'espère, prononce des mots incohérents, émet des sons incompréhensibles, sans suite, et le raz de marée est là, une explosion d'étoiles dans sa tête, dans son corps, devant ses yeux, et Heero fasciné, s'entend hurler, avant que Duo ne le bâillonne de sa bouche, étouffant son propre cri, et ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre comme si l'autre était soudain la seule chose au monde qui restait. 

Et le calme. Plus rien. 

Heero a fermé les yeux, le visage presque douloureux, la respiration trop rapide pour que l'oxygène atteigne ses poumons brûlants. 

Et le souffle de Duo juste au dessus de ses lèvres est encore plus chaud. 

Ils restent immobiles un temps infini, puis Duo, lentement, se retire de son amant. Heero a envie de le retenir, mais il ne le fait pas. Le vide revient, aussitôt balayé par les bras de Duo qui l'entourent. 

Ils ne disent rien. Dehors, le soleil s'est levé et traverse les rideaux. L'horloge au mur affiche huit heures passées. 

A regret, Duo s'écarta de Heero, mais l'embrassa sans réaliser qu'il y mettait une tendresse qui dérouta complètement son amant. « Il faut que j'y aille, murmura Duo. Vaut mieux pas qu'on se fasse prendre. »

Heero hocha la tête et Duo l'embrassa doucement de nouveau avant de se lever. 

Le froid, encore, pensa Heero. 

Il regarda Duo se rhabiller, et l'Américain se tourna une dernière fois vers lui. « On se voit tout à l'heure ? » 

Heero hocha de nouveau la tête, Duo sourit, l'embrassa encore, et lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, laissant le jeune homme brun seul, la tête de Heero retomba sur l'oreiller, et il se replia sur lui-même comme une coquille vide, soudain gelé. 

Un autre vide s'était installé en lui. 

Il avait mal ailleurs. 

Mal au cœur. 

OWARI, ou plutôt TBC ^^

Je maintiens que ça ne se finit pas mal, puisqu'ensuite y'a « Quelque chose en plus », sans jeu de mots. ^.^


End file.
